If You Were Gay
by januaryfreeze92
Summary: Could Professor Spock be gay? Gaila and Nyota want to find out! Just a comedic short multichaptered story pre Alternate Reality. It's going to end up being a tad raunchy! Sequel will be out soon. Nyota Uhura x Spock SU
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys! **

**This is just going to be a short multichaptered fic. It's going to be a bit raunchy, you should know! So if you are opposed, you may want to check out now...**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Star Trek, the characters, the actors, even the Academy - but I don't! This story is _mine_****, however, so do _not steal_****!**

* * *

I laid stomach down on my bed, my nose buried in my PADD. "About time you got back! Did you have fun?" I called, hearing the door quietly click shut behind my sneaky Orion roommate.

"Damn it, Nyota, you scared me," she said. I sat up to look at her, not overly shocked at her state of dress... Or lack thereof.

"Looks like you did."

"Of course I did. You know how Edyne from astrophysics really rocks my starship - did I tell you how he's part Tellarite?" she remarked happily, twisting a small green finger in her curly hair. "Sorry, did I keep you up?" she asked me on her way to the closet, stripping off her tattered clothes as she went.

"Eh, I was reading anyway," I told her, my black-cherry polished fingernails moving to mark my page. I glanced to the clock, the red blinking letters reading 2:24.

_Hmm, she's home early._

"Nyota, that better be erotica or something good," she said with a laugh, pulling a nightie over her head.

"Accounts From The Temporal Cold War," I told her matter-of-factly, to which she groaned.

She walked over, sitting at the edge of my bed. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked her, raising my eyebrow - an impression not quite yet mastered. Not that I practiced in the mirror or anything...

"It's like you torture yourself or something. You never have fun."

"I enjoy what I do. You wouldn't believe who gave me the sweetest compliment today - "

She held up her hand up in a very immature gesture. "Excuse me, but unless that person was a certain Interspecies Ethics and Advanced Phonology Professor whom you aide, I don't see why you care."

I rolled my eyes, opening my mouth to deny it, but she interrupted me.

"Oh, don't you even try to deny it, Nyota Uhura! If you would just stop staring him with those big, brown doe eyes of yours throughout your sessions you might be fucking him by now. Over him already, even." "Why would I want to be over him?"

"Ha! Knew it!" She pointed her finger at me victoriously and I sighed, placing my PADD on my bedside table.

"I've tried, alright?" "Sure, sure," she said passively, "I've seen you flirt, Ny. It probably never even crossed his mind that he could get laid."

She bounced her hair over her shoulder dramatically.

"You've never seen me flirt!"

"Well it's not like he's gay or something," she retorted, taking a small, pink nail file from her bedside table and started wildly buffing. She suddenly froze, a smile spreading to her lips.

"_No_," I asserted, shaking my head for effect.

She laughed wickedly. "Well, it's either that or he's _completely_ asexual."

"He is not asexual!" I exclaimed hotly.

"Then you admit he's gay," she said flippantly before returning to her nails, a smirk on her face.

I groaned. "Oh, stop doing that!"

"Doing what?" she asked me innocently, looking at me up from under her lashes.

"That... That thing that you always do, making me say one thing and sound like I mean another!"

"Come on, Ny! I wouldn't have even believed he had anything down there if I hadn't come across Vulcan erotica. Did you know it was _green?_" she asked me excitedly before getting up to brush her teeth, "Think about it, Nyota."

And I did, more than I thought I would. When aiding him I could no longer gaze at him with only admiration. I was suspicious and that made me sloppy. When I looked at his fingers, its strong digits flicking across his PADD effortlessly, I no longer thought of the many ways they could be bringing me to bliss but what men they could have been caressing the night before! I eventually came to a point where I _had_ to know.

I took a deep breath before turning to my crazy, orion roommate. "Gaila, I need your help."

The wide grin that followed sent chills up my spine.

* * *

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guys!**

**I hope you all know that I do not mean to offend anyone! My best friend in the whole world is gay and I'm one of the only people he's told. This is just meant to be a bit of fun.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek, or the characters. I do own the story, though, so don't steal!**

**

* * *

**

To my utmost horror she went all out. It was truly going to be a project for her. One the large PADD screen was a table and on the top was the bold question "IS SPOCK GAY?". There was a place for her hypothesis, and she even drew diagrams. Very explicit diagrams.

"What is this?" I demanded, setting my bag down where I stood.

"It's our project, silly," she told me, fiddling with the different colored fonts.

"You're using the Scientific Method?"

"Aren't I supposed to?"

I sighed, dropping down on my bed and staring at her, completely at a loss for words. If she was half this focused in class she wouldn't be getting much better grades.

"Yeah... Okay, but you are not allowed to keep those pictures!" I exclaimed, eyeing the obviously altered naked photos to look like Spock with distaste.

"Oh, someone sounds jealous..."

"I am not - " I sighed,sitting up and giving her my full attention, "What's the plan?"

"We are going to excite him!" she exclaimed happily, sitting back down on her bed and taking the wireless keyboard into her hands.

"Excite him?" I asked and she looked at me as if I had three heads before standing the wireless keyboard up over her crotch. I looked at her blankly for a second. She flicked it with her wrist, making it twitch.

"Oh!" I looked away, my face hot. "Okay, I get the picture."

"First we have to do background research."

"Uh, okay," I said, refusing to look back up at the screen and, instead, fiddled with a keychain on my bag, "What kind of background research?" I wisely closed the windows and pulled the blinds so no one would notice what we were up to.

"Gay or straight tendencies - duh!"

"He doesn't have any tendencies!He's a vulcan, he's not supposed to show them."

She ignored me. "Well, has he ever made a pass at you?"

I rolled my eyes. "Gaila, I suggest we skip this step. We aren't going to think of anything."

She just _hmph_ed indignantly. "Okay... next step, hypothesis," she mused, typing LACKS ALL HORMONES into the designated area. I pouted at her.

"You disapprove?" she asked me and I just shook my head, not really wanting to think about it. It was enough I couldn't gape at him without having Vulcan gay porn play in my mind's eye. She smiled victoriously.

"Alright. Third step." She scrolled down on the page and grinned. "_Experimentation_," she said, drawing out the word suggestively and I rolled my eyes again. "I mean, I could always go and attempt to seduce him half-clothed, but I thought you would like to do the honors."

"Fully clothed."

"That will never work!" she whined, but I set my mouth firmly.

"That's the only way I'll be doing it."

Gaila groaned. "You asked for my help, I'm trying to help you," she said with a point, but I firmly shook my head.

"Fine, we'll compromise," she finished, tossing the keyboard to the side as she thought. "I'll teach you how to flirt," she decided, shaking her red hair out across her shoulders.

"We've already been through this, Gaila, I know how to flirt!"

"Humor me. Let me have my fun. I'm feeling... Whimsical," she said with a laugh and I relented, allowing her to come sit on my bed and lecture me on the merits of cleavage.

- - -

I waited outside his door, just as I have been doing every Tuesday and Thursday as his aide for the past few months. Instead of having my hands folded professional behind my back this time, I was fidgeting with my clothing - adjusting my uniform nervously as I waited for him to answer the door.

When I heard the door open I stilled my hands and smiled.

"Hello, Spock," I said, adjusting my bag on my shoulder.

"Nyota," he acknowledged, opening the door for me to enter. I did so nervously.

"Are you well, Nyota?" he asked, must have noticed my fidgeting, and I quickly nodded.

"Oh, of course, I - " I bumped into his couch and, in the process, dropped my bag over. I blushed, my clumsiness unfortunately increased by my nervousness, "Sorry."

"I am sure it was inadvertent," he said and I immediately bent over to retrieve my things.

I remembered my mission, Gaila's and my project and, after picking up my things, raised my backside in the air and nervously took my time. I could feel my skirt slide up, surely enough to reveal my black panties.

"One sec, I think my lipstick rolled under here," I muttered, feigning reaching under the couch. After a long moment of presenting my ass to him I realized the thrill in being so brazen.

I got back up after a moment and smiled sheepishly at Spock, who looked completely unfazed. "So, what will we be working on tonight?"

* * *

**A little short, but it's still only the beginning. R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys!**

**I'm really trying to figure out a way to lengthen these chapters because, to be honest, I wasn't originally planning on having them be very long, anyway. If you have any thoughts, PM me!**

**Refer to previous disclaimer and add that I own the table PADD. That was my idea, which I lurv.**

**

* * *

**

The library was blissfully silent completely empty, as it was every Friday evening. I walked through into the high ceilinged room and sat at one of the many desks with a large screened computer that held a database of every book the library had, available digitally or otherwise. I plugged my PADD in before browsing through the archive. My brain was concentrated on the screen before me - all of the titles and cover arts flicking across the screen.

"Good evening, Lieutenant."

I jumped, nearly knocking over my neighboring screen in the process. I grabbed it before it could crash to the ground. "Oh, Spock," I said, secretly relieved it wasn't a big scary monster that lived in the shadows, "Good evening." I felt my cheeks warm and and, thanking my dark complexion so he wouldn't see my blush, made sure the monitor was in one piece before lowering myself once more to my seat.

"No Friday night revelries?"

"Nope. You?"

"Likewise," he said, sitting at the table facing mine. The line of desks he was sitting in lacked computer screens and, instead, was glass top. It was, in fact, one large PADD. I saw him plug his in and drag his documents onto the long screen of the desk.

After only a few more words we became silent, caught up in our separate tasks. I remembered what Gaila said, about making every meeting an opportunity to stupefy him. Of course those weren't her exact words (_Everytime you see that Vulcan should be another chance to make him want you enough to bend you over his desk and..._) I didn't tell her how that image had been playing in my head for a_ long _time.

Hesitantly, I crossed my legs, allowing my skirt to slide down close to my hip, knowing he would be able to see. I didn't glance up, afraid to look suspicious. After a few moments of staring at my blank screen, I slowly uncrossed my legs, spreading them wide and sinking down my chair slowly. My right foot wantonly caressed the leg of the desk.

I dared to look up - nothing. Spock appeared to be deeply focused in his work. I tried not to sigh as I looked back at my screen.

"Nyota, is your work imperative?"

I froze, my heart racing.

"Your assistance may be most helpful."

I stood up and walked over to him, stopping behind his back. "How may I_ assist_ you, _Commander_?" I asked him softly, wondering if it excited him when I said his title like that.

He looked less than thrilled.

"I am looking for an assignment to give the students the day before their exam, but we have already covered everything," he said, not looking up at me.

I looked down at his screen, trying to think of something.

"Well, it has been proven that kids do better on exams if they rest and have fun the day before. So I would suggest a fun learning activity," I said, resting my hand on his shoulder and leaning over him to scroll down the list of what we've covered this year.

"I will look into it," he said and I nodded.

"I will, too. I'll tell you if I find anything," I said and he nodded as I walked back to my desk, trying to sway my hips like Gaila showed me.

"Enjoy your evening, Nyota." He stood up and unplugged his PADD before passing me and walking out of the library. I leaned back and crossed my arms after unplugging my own, thinking about the Vulcan who I could never seem to get.

- - -

"I feel like such a freaking slut, Gaila," I said the next morning, sitting down on the park bench dejectedly. It was a nice, hot day, which was why she suggested ice cream to cheer me up. I looked out across the main lawn of the Academy, watching all the kids who weren't free this weekend race to class or wherever else they were needed.

"It's not slutty, it's for the sake of a task. You have never given up on a task before," she pointed out and I sighed, licking at my popsicle. The familiar, uncomfortably numb feel started to seep into my head.

"Great, and now I have a freaking brainfreeze!"

"Ny, the world does not hate you. It's not karma. Everyone gets a brainfreeze!" she exclaimed, starting to ear her own.

"I know. It's just... Why are we doing this? You don't really think we can achieve anything, do you? I mean, we're he isn't like other guys and," I took a deep breath, "I don't think I'd be able to deal if he actually was..."

"Hello, Commander!" Gaila said brightly with a little wave, watching as the subject of our conversation sat at a picnic table only a few yards from us. "Enjoying the weather?"

Spock pulled his PADD out of his bag. "Hello, Cadets. Yes, I find it difficult to work indoors when it is so pleasant outdoors," he said, looking down at the small screen.

Gaila looked at me, something hidden in her eyes and I raised my eyebrow, causing her to snicker. My PADD beeped.

'_Remember what I said about food being a great key in seduction?'_

I looked at her, and then down at the lime popsicle in my hand. It wasn't too hard to see the similarities.

"You are disgusting!" I hissed and she just snickered again.

"Suit yourself," she whispered, before licking her soft serve demurely.

I just rolled my eyes, tentatively licking my popsicle again, slyly weaving my tongue around it before putting the top of it in my mouth. She laughed again.

'_You are enjoying this way to much,' _I typed to her and she covered her mouth with her hand.

I looked up to see Spock and was disheartened to see him facing away from us. I sighed, standing up and tossing out my frozen delight.

"I'm not feeling too good. I think I'm gonna head back to the room, maybe study a little."

She stood up, wrapping her arm around my shoulders comfortingly.

"Come on, time for a pep talk."

I glared at her, knowing how her pep talks usually involved naked men and I was just not in the mood for that. She just smiled, tightening her hold on me kindly. I didn't look back at Spock, even when he told us goodbye.

* * *

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys. **

**Just to help you sort it out: the second half of chapter two was a Tuesday. The previous chapter was Friday evening and Saturday morning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, but I do own the story, PADD table, Tenapcians and their dances, and the Star Bar.**

**

* * *

**

"Do you want me to tell your teachers your sick, Ny?" Gaila asked me, fluffing her hair in the mirror before heading to the door.

"That'd be great, thanks," I said, rolling over onto my side. She smiled at me pityingly.

"Feel better," she called before exiting the room.

I sighed, thinking of the similarities of feeling sick and just being a coward - my stomach was upset, my eyes were tearing, my face felt warm... I couldn't help it. Even after Gaila's "Pep talk", which consisted of taking me to a bar and trying to give me alcohol poisoning, I felt terrible.

I sat up, knowing that the sooner I got it over with the sooner I could crawl back into bed and try to forget the world around me. Not bothering to pull my hair back, I turned to the screen.

"Computer, please call Commander Spock's office," I said, knowing that he would have a free period first period Tuesday. I could hear the ringer before his face appeared on the monitor.

"Hello, Commander."

"Cadet Uhura, I thought you would be in Nonterran Evolution by now," he said and I nodded.

"That's why I'm calling - I can't come to our session tonight, I think I'm down with something," I said with a small blush, hugging my knees to my chest, realizing I was still wearing my PJs.

"I sincerely hope you recover soon, Nyota," he said softly and I looked away, his tender words moving me to tears. I wanted him to be cold to me, I just wanted to stop liking him already. "Is there any way I can be of assistance to you?"

"No, thanks," I said softly, "I just want to be alone for a bit, maybe sleep it off. I'll see you Thursday."

I looked back up at the screen to see him nod. For a short second I could swear there was warmth in his eyes, but I knew I was wrong - I had to be.

"Of course."

The screen went black and I crawled under the covers miserably, wishing that I had never even considered Gaila's theory and that I was blissfully ignorant once more.

- - -

I arrived at his quarters two nights later, the plan tentatively back in action, although I did not plan any experiments for tonight. It was almost cruel just doing it to myself and having the results be so negative.

I sat down on his couch, scrolling through my PADD. "I thought of an assignment to give your students, as you requested me to do the other night," I told him, watching as he entered the living room with a cup of tea in each hand.

Oh God, how nice it was to watch that man move... I tore my eyes away.

"You did a subject on Tenapcians, right?"

"Yes," he said, setting one of the mugs before me.

"Their culture takes dance very seriously," I supplied, pushing my PADD across the table for him to look at. "I was thinking of maybe teaching your kids two dances, one upbeat and one mellow - perhaps the celebratory coming-of-age dance and the wedding ritual dance. It would be a fun, relaxing assignment, yet it would keep their focus on non-terran civilizations."

He thought about it for a moment before nodding. "That would be appropriate," he said, sipping at his tea.

I took my PADD back. "To be certain that it would suffice, would you like to, um, run through it?" I asked him, finding the music I had downloaded for the assignment.

"I have complete trust in your capabilities, Nyota."

The corner of my lips turned up, enjoying that sentence much more than I should have.

"Thank you, but it may be beneficial. Just to make sure that you approve... I already have the music and everything," I offered.

"If you believe it would be constructive, I concur," he said, standing up, "Tell me about these... Dances."

"Well, the first is a coming-of-age dance from the third region of Tenap," I said, pressing the play button on my PADD. The sound of hand drums and foreign instruments started.

"It's fairly easy..." I said, starting to move my feet, "They would often do this one in large groups at a party."

He observed me for a moment before attempting the dance himself and I smiled. "No, like this," I said, moving to stand next to him and showing him how to move his feet, laughing every time he got tangled up. Once he got the hang of it I faced him.

"Yeah, you're getting it," I said with a grin, watching his face shift from severe concentration to hesitant amusement.

"You mentioned two dances, Nyota?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, the second is the Tenapcian wedding dance," I said, leaning over my PADD to skip to the song. This one was more mellow, played by what they called a Benti, which always reminded me of a violin and a harp if they had babies.

"So, for this one, the students will all need... Partners," I said, hesitantly stepping toward him, my left hand raised. He closed the distance, pressing his palm to mine.

"This is correct?"

"Yes," I said, my voice a little hoarse, "And your free hand you place on my back."

I blushed when he did so, taking his hand and placing it in the precise spot before moving mine to his hip. We moved in time with the music, swaying our hips to the rhythm - or at least I was. I smiled kindly, looking up into his dark eyes - the most human part of him. The music soon faded away and I was left in his arms, caught up in him all over again.

"Exactly," I whispered, my breath mingling with his. I blinked, snapping out of it and backing away.

"You approve?"

"I do," he said, releasing the small of my back - I automatically missed the feeling of his warm hand there. He then took his hand from mine.

I looked away, placing a polite smile on my face. "Well, good!" I said cheerfully, trying to ignore the connection I swore I felt with him, "That's great."

I quickly placed my PADD back in my bag. It was these moments that always convinced me that something could bloom between us, but I didn't want to get carried away, didn't want to feel the sting of rejection.

"Are you departing already, Nyota?" he asked me, moving toward me and I nodded.

"I should really start studying for exams. Did you need my help with anything else?" I asked him, swinging my bag over my shoulder, half hoping that he would say yes.

"No, you may leave," Spock said after a moment and I nodded, moving to the door, the unpleasant feeling of hopelessness and unrequited love spreading beneath my breast.

* * *

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, all!**

**The chapter after this one will most likely be the last chapter, unless I decide to add one more after.**

**Same disclaimer as last time.**

**I own the story! No stealing, pretty please!**

* * *

"It's not worth it, I don't even know if I want to know anymore, you know?"

"Surprisingly, yeah. But come on, Ny! We're getting so close!" she exclaimed, following me across the lawn as we weaved our way around the students and toward our dorm room.

"We are getting nowhere near close! Let's just face it, it's not possible to seduce a...." I piped down, eyeing the students walking by us.

"Well, I could have told you that, but at least your trying. You can't expect him to read your mind and be like 'Oh, Nyota wants me! I can get laid!' ... Or can he? Aren't they, like, telepathic or something?"

I rolled my eyes, placing my hand above the reader and unlocking the door. "No, I think it's only if they touch your contact points," I said, vaguely gesturing to my face. "Gaila, I'm not like you. I can't go around like you can, seducing men and having it actually work - "

"Yes you can. You are one of the hottest girls here," she interrupted and I raised my hand to cut her off, placing my bag on my bed.

"My point is: It hurts trying to do this and having the results be so negative."

She pulled off her uniform and threw it into the hamper, missing by a few inches, before starting to search through her dresser in only her underwear. "You started to like it, though," she pointed out.

"I guess, but nobody likes to be rejected so many times."

She turned to face me, the top she had been searching for gripped in her hand. "What are you talking about? He didn't reject you, he just has no balls."

"Don't say that," I said, hugging a pillow to my chest and she sighed, sitting down beside me.

"I'm sorry," she said, brushing the hair away from my eyes in a sisterly manner, "Maybe there's a reason why Vulcans often have their marriages arranged. For me, it's almost like... Impossible for someone to live without the physical reassurance of love in the world."

I looked up at her, listening to what she was saying. My mind, my heart always told me that every being was capable of love - could I have been wrong?

"But hey, if you do change your mind, take this with you," she said, reaching into her pocket for a second before pulling out something. I raised my eyebrow.

"Uh, what is this?"

"Simple seduction," Gaila said, raising the lollipop before dropping it into the palm of my hand, "Or just sugar powered courage. You owe it to yourself to see this project through - Operation: Green Penis!" She declared the last part enthusiastically with a giggle before bouncing back up and pulling the shirt over her head

I got up, closing my fingers around the sweet and picked up my PADD. "Alright, wish me luck," I said, walking to the door.

"You go, girl! And don't come back 'til you get that man all worked up!" she teased.

I headed off in the direction of Spock's quarters, hoping that this Tuesday evening would be different somehow. I thought about what I had told Gaila about rejection - I wasn't lying when I said I had tried flirting with Spock before. In fact, I've been trying for while now. I admitted to myself that Vulcans may not pick up on it like human guys can, but I couldn't help but become frustrated over time. And that frustration always seemed to give way to hurt, especially when I realized Gaila's crazy Operation: Green Penis was just another flame of hope that could eventually either ignite and set me on fire or burn out, leaving me in the cold.

As I neared his quarters I stopped, quickly pulling myself together to the confident person I always tried to portray. I don't fail, I don't quit - _I am not weak._ Without thinking, I pulled the wrapper off the lollipop and stuck the hard ball into my mouth before knocking on the door.

He opened the door, allowing me into his warm room. "Nyota," he acknowledged, closing the door behind me, "This evening I was hoping you would assist me in my decision of an audio sample to give to my students in the exam. The sample will be approximately ten minutes long. One my coffee table you will find them."

I nodded, walking into his living room and sitting on his sofa before picking up the red, yellow, and blue chips and inserting the first into my PADD. As he graded I listened, gently sucking, licking, and nipping at my tootsie pop. I wasn't overly surprised when he wasn't distracted. The first sample ended and I took some notes on it before ejecting the small chip. I got up to go to the bathroom.

When I came back out he was pouring the tea. "Here, I'll get the milk out for you," I offered, crossing to the fridge. When I opened the door a glass jar fell out, shattering on the white tile below. "I am so sorry!" I exclaimed, quickly kneeling and picking up the small glass pieces.

"It is easily replaceable," he said, retrieving the paper towels and getting on the floor next to me.

"God, I am so freaking clumsy," I said, blushing as I dumped the glass into the garbage and picked up a paper towel, moving to help him clean up.

"It was not clumsiness that cause the jam to fall," he corrected, getting another towel, "It was probably balanced precariously on the edge of one of the shelves before you opened the door. On the contrary, Nyota, you are rather graceful, especially considering your long limbs and high center of gravity."

I blushed, wiping at the blue streaks on the floor as our shoulders bumped against eachother. "Yeah, I used to run track as a kid - I used to run the hundred meter dash in record time."

"Fascinating," he said, standing up. And by the way he said it, I couldn't help but feel fascinating. I followed his lead, picking up the tea that was meant for me and carrying it back with me to the coffee table.

Instead of continuing my seductive behavior, I merely sat back down and sipped at my tea before placing the next chip in my PADD. The night continued in silence until I was finished with his audio samples.

"The yellow seemed the most challenging, but the blue, I feel, covered more of what you had taught so far this year," I told him, placing all three back on the table before me.

"That was my elucidation, as well," he said, placing his PADD back down on the table.

"Well, I don't know which you're going to pick, but I would tell you to consider giving the other to your AP class."

He nodded in agreement, separating the red from the two.

"Also, I can't make Thursday's session - I really should study."

"Of course," he said, picking his PADD up once more.

"Can I ask you something, Spock?" I asked him. His eyes looked up at me faster than I thought they would, betraying something in their depths, but I wasn't yet fluent in _that_ language.

"Yes."

"Why did you become a teacher?"

He seemed slightly surprised by my question. Not in the usual way - like the widening of one's eyes, but by the second it took for him to repeat the question in his head. Was he expecting another question?

"On Vulcan, it is a job held in high esteem. Vulcans believe knowledge to be the best defense against unknown dangers," he told me, glancing back down at his PADD nonchalantly, "However, I do not wish to be an instructor indefinitely - I am tracking toward a career as a Science Officer."

"Fascinating," I teased with a genuine smile, picking up my PADD. "I guess I'll see you the Tuesday after midterms."

He stood up, insisting on showing me to the door in a very gentlemanly manner. "Although it is probable you will do very well on your exams, I wish you good luck," he said, opening the door for me to pass through.

"Thanks, Spock," I said, walking out the door and to my most-likely empty dorm room.

* * *

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, guys.**

**This is the last chapter! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update, but I severely scratched the cornea of my eye which makes it really hard to read, or even keep my eyes open, for very long. **

**I do have another multichaptered story coming out called Childish Tendencies, but will most-likely come out in a little bit, because I start school in a week and I still haven't finished my Summer Reading (Uh oh!) And there will most-definitely be a SEQUEL to this, so watch out.**

**Also, Enthial'e isn't really Gaila's last name. I have no idea what her last name is, I just use this one in all of my fics.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek, but I do own the story, the futuristic library, PADD table, Tenapcians and their dances, and the Star Bar.**

**

* * *

**

I looked up at the building which loomed over my small group, counting down the seconds until it would be both acceptable and appropriate of me to take my leave. The midterm exams were over, and the Star Bar was filled with students celebrating its end. I had expected Christopher Pike's attempt to have me join him and my fellow teachers to the bar, as I had every year, but this year was the first year he had succeeded in his attempt. I was not a willing participant in the revelries, seeing as he tricked me into coming, but I followed the small group wordlessly.

"Come on, Spock, is it against the rules to have fun?" Christopher asked, wrapping his arm around my shoulder in comradeship.

"Not any of the rules I have studied," I remarked thoughtfully. He just chuckled, slapping me on the back before walking through the doors - a gesture I still found puzzling.

I had to admit, the distraction of the pounding music was welcome, albeit particularly painful to my sensitive ears. My thoughts have been taken up by Nyota Uhura more and more frequently. She was a brilliant woman - by far one of the smartest the Academy, and myself, has ever seen. But it wasn't just those assets that had been distracting me as of late - of course, it would be ignorant not to admit that Nyota was beautiful, but her actions were seemingly becoming more and more tantalizing, at times causing me to wonder if there were any motives behind her actions. However, I feared it was wishful thinking.

Of course, we have had the occasional brush of hands and knees while working over the time I have known her, incidents that have caused my ears to flush green, but the past three weeks had been different. I distinctly remembered her legs spreading beneath her desk in the library, displaying to my wandering eye her lacey panties. As expected of me, I respectfully looked away, but it effected me more than I could ever let on, so much so that I spent two excess hours in meditation. I then recalled her licking her lollipop innocently, the way it sent chills up my spine every time the candy disappeared behind her lips.

"I do not drink alcohol," I objected when the bartender slid a slusho mix to me. With a shrug, he pulled it back.

"Live a little, Spock!" Professor John Gill told me with a laugh, raising a Cardassian Sunrise in my direction. I ordered a soda.

Leaning against the bar, my eyes scanned the crowd. Students gyrated against each other in the most inappropriate of ways, most likely caused by the consumption of too much alcohol and raging hormones. My gaze finally found the form of Nyota Uhura, moving fluidly in the midst of the crowd, her Orion companion by her side. Gaila Enthial'e looked up to see me before whispering enthusiastically to Nyota, who visibly scowled and shook her head. I longed to hear what was being said, but the room was much too loud. Gaila tried telling her whatever bit of information she had found so interesting once more, but Nyota fixed her with a stare - one that made me straighten my back in concern - before she continued to dance, a little disheartened.

I watched her for a moment more, as her body moved effortlessly to the music that shook the dancefloor. A fire in me was ignited - jealousy, I knew, was a wasted emotion, but that does not mean it doesn't exist. I watched as the male cadets rubbed against her, dancing with her.

"If you all would excuse me for a moment, I have a matter to settle," I said, setting my glass back on the bar, watching as Nyota left the sea of partying students.

- - -

"Why did I let you drag me here, again?" I asked my green-skinned companion as I sipped at my drink.

"Because you had nothing better to do. And because, if you didn't, I would have thrown you over my shoulder, kicking and screaming."

"Would not," I jibed miserably.

"Wanna bet?" she asked, her eyes lighting up suspiciously, and I shook my head, my eyes wandering over the crowd, only to groan upon recognizing the face heading our way.

"Leave me the hell alone, I am so not in the mood," I whined when Jim Kirk's face bobbed into view, carrying a deadly-looking drink in each hand.

"Nice to see you too, Cadet Amelia Uhura."

"Not even close."

"Damn it," he said noncommittally. Leonard dropped down beside me, a drink that looked suspiciously non-alcoholic in his hand.

"What is it with you two?" Gaila exclaimed passionately, gulping down her previous drink before taking a small sip of the drink Jim brought her.

"I'm not in the mood for spirits, that's all," I said, twirling the straw in my cup, causing tiny whirlpools to start. Plus, I knew that Leonard and I would be the ones responsible for getting our roommates back to wherever they wanted to be. I was really hoping it was his turn to take the horny couple - I just wanted to curl up in bed and pig out.

"Well, get in the mood - We are going to have fun, dammit!" she said and I knew not to reckon with her.

She pulled herself out of Jim's lap and took my hand in hers. "Come on. It's time to dance. If not, I will happily tell Jim during sex with him later about our still-running Operation - "

My free hand clamped over her mouth. "I guess it's dancey time, then," I said with an eyeroll. She playfully bit at my fingers, pulling at Jim's shirt with her free hand.

"Come on, Lenny, you too!" she exclaimed with a giggle.

"I am a doctor, not a - "

"Come on, I need at least one more sane person on the dance floor with me," I said and he sighed.

"Fine. Only for you," he said, raising his finger to point at me for effect before placing his coke back on the table.

Gaila took my hands in hers, really trying to get me to have fun. And I started to, although that may have been thanks to the many sips she insisted on me taking of every drink a guy bought for her. I could only imagine how drunk she must have been, even with her superior Orion handle on alcohol.

"As if we weren't having enough fun, looks like Mr Cold-As-Ice came to join the party. I wonder what he's doing here," Jim jabbed bitterly, chest pressed to Gaila's back.

"Lost a bet, maybe?" Leonard replied, moving not-so-gracefully in time with the music. I had to stop myself from looking up, unsure if I was happy to see him here or disheartened.

I moved to go back to my table. "Gonna go talk to the Vulcan of your dreams?" Gaila whispered to me. I turned around to see Jim and Leonard still on the dance floor, the latter staring after me worriedly and the foremost dancing with a scantily dressed, petite, blond girl, who I was sure was underage. I shook my head.

"Of course not," I said, trying to weave my way through the throng of students without falling over, thanks to my tipsiness.

"Ny, what's wrong?" Gaila beseeched, catching my hand. Some Bolian looking male student tried to rub against me, but I pushed him away feebly.

"I - I just need some air," I said, not wanting to push my problems on her. She was drunk, anyway - I could see it in the way her eyes couldn't focus and how she tipped, as if she was on a boat.

"Want my company?" she slurred out and I quickly shook my head.

"No, don't worry about me. I think I just want to be alone right now."

She squeezed my hand, pulling me into a sloppy hug before continuing, "Well, you know where I'll be - with all the lots and lots of good drinks on the dancing floor. You know, I can probably have some got for you too, you know. So come back in soon."

I watched as she disappeared in the direction of Kirk and Leonard. Connecting my gaze with his, I made the gesture for him to keep an eye on her. He just nodded.

I sighed, pulling my coat on over the outfit that Gaila had insisted on putting together for me. I had to admit, it did make me look good, even if the skirt was a little too short for my taste. I turned around in the direction of the door, hoping that I would pass him as discreetly as possible.

But what did I ever do to karma? As soon as I turned around, I was face to face with the chest that I was once so used to ogling at during class, and then became so used to ogling at during our sessions.

"Nyota, may I speak with you for a moment?" I familiar voice asked me, low enough so that no one else would hear. I nodded feebly, averting my eyes to the floor.

"I needed some fresh air, anyway," I told him, starting to walk toward the door under the softly illuminated red EXIT sign.

Nobody paid us any heed as we pushed out of the side exit into the ally, it was too early for anyone to be drunk enough to make out in the dimly lit corners. I leaned against the brick wall, crossing my arms because of the sudden decrease in temperature and, partially, because I was nervous. He stood before me, arms folded behind his back as usual, his chest a mere foot from mine, close enough for me to feel the heat radiating from his body.

"So, what's up?" I asked after a second, daring to look up into his dark, smoldering eyes.

A loud crash caused me to jump and whip my head to the door, only to see Gaila stumble out drunkenly. Once she saw us she turned, her hand trailing along the wall for balance.

"Gaila, are you okay? Where are Jim and Leonard?"

"You - I want to ask you a question," she slurred, pointing a finger at Spock, "We do. We do do... Wanted to ask you..."

I covered her mouth with my hand, grabbing her and pulling her back toward the door. "Come on, Gaila, no more drinks for you. Let's go see if Jim's ready to take you back to the room - "

"Ny is pretty - hell, she is one of the sexiest fucking girls at the Academy."

"I do not disagree with your conclusion."

"Shut up!" I hissed at her, trying to drag her to the door. Boy, Orions are strong, even when they were drunk.

"Sweetie, this is the research step! It's the only way to finish the Project! So are you gay or" she demanded, biting at my fingers.

"Ow! That is enough, Gaila!" I exclaimed, moving to open the door. When I did, I was met with Leonard, one hand pulling Jim by the neck of his shirt and the other trying to open the door.

"I take my eyes off of the both of them for one second," he tightened his hold on Jim when he grabbed after an attractive redhead, "Goddamn it, Jim! I am a doctor, not a babysitter!"

"I'm sorry. Don't worry, I know it's my turn to house the two for the night," I said, releasing Gaila back into the wild that was the Star Bar. He just sighed.

"Sure. If you can't find a place to stay, you know my door is always open."

I smiled half heartedly, watching as he turned to follow the overgrown teenagers before taking a deep breath, reluctant to return outside. I hesitantly opened the door, not looking at him as I approached.

"I'm sorry about that," I muttered, mortified at the change of events.

"Your companion mentioned a project," he remarked quizzically. I dared to look up, and could swear his eyes were shining in amusement.

"Yeah, it's funny - Gaila may not be that thrilled about class, but when it comes to social situations, and she just loves plotting that kind of stuff. She even wanted to use the scientific method," I said with a nervous laugh.

"Fascinating. What was your scientific question?" he asked me and I inadvertently blushed before mumbling the center of my thoughts for the past few weeks under my breath.

"I apologize, Nyota," he said, bending his head in an attempt to catch my gaze, "But I didn't quite catch that."

I looked up at him incredulously, my eyebrow raising much like his usually did. I knew all about the incredible aural sensitivity of a Vulcan, because of my many ventures to the library in the pursuit of Vulcan culture. Not that _that_ had _anything_ to do with with Spock.

Yeah, and neither did my nightly practice of eyebrow-raising before bed.

"Ah, I think the question was 'Is Spock Gay?'"

I heard the air rush out of his nose, the Vulcan equivalent to a chuckle, and blushed again. "Am I correct in my assumption that your behavior over the past three weeks were all part of this project?"

I nodded shamefully. "No, I mean, not completely!" I backtracked, trying to remove the foot from my mouth. "I mean... Are you angry?" I asked him softly, my head hanging low, my hands twisting around each other.

"I am not. Although, I insist on asking you, what is your conclusion?"

I looked up at him, my shoulders sagging in relief. Perhaps it was the pleasant fuzz to my mind after all of the drinks that made me so eager to answer.

"Well, _Commander_, I wasn't able to gather enough data to analyze. Not that it is any surprise, but you are very good at keeping your emotions under control."

"Thank you."

"Leave it to you to think of that as a compliment," I said, softening my words with a smile.

"What will you do in order to complete your project?" he asked me, and I shrugged.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe another experiment," I said nonchalantly, leaning against the wall once more, the alcohol in my system making my balance questionable.

"Nyota, I must insist that you do not."

"And why is that?" I asked him, leaning my head back against the cool bricks, enjoying the way he said my name way too much.

"Because I am not as in control of my emotions as you may think I am," he said, his lips pulling up at the corner. I looked up at him slyly.

"Maybe I want that. Well, then, what do you suggest I do instead?"

I bumped my shoulder against his shoulder, my breath mingling with his. "Perhaps some more research is in order."

My eyes fell to his lips, following their natural curve. I looked up to him again, my gaze connecting with his, before we met each other half-way in a soft kiss.

- - -

_Definitely not gay._

He kissed his way up my bare back, a gentle peck placed on each vertebrae, before resting his toned body over mine. How the hell did our faces end up at the foot of the bed again?

"Mmm," I hummed softly, pulling him into another, well deserved kiss from where he was at my shoulder.

"Are you now capable of drawing a conclusion?" Spock asked me and I chuckled softly.

"Most. Definitely. Absolutely. Not gay," I said between each gingerly placed kiss along his jawbone.

"It was my pleasure to... Assist you... With your project."

I smiled, gently flipping him over onto his back so I could trace small swirls onto the planes of his pale chest. "I'm hoping you'll want to take more pleasure in assisting me in the future," I told him pointedly, my eyes gazing up from beneath my lashes to connect with his.

"Nyota, I would not have allowed our relationship to go thus far if I was not expecting that," he assured me and I smiled, contentedly returning to my ministrations.

"If I may ask you," he started, a tad breathlessly, as I pressed my chest to his, my fingers weaving through his smooth, black hair once more, "What was your hypothesis?"

"Honestly, I was afraid to make one," I said, "I mean, I didn't really suspect you would be gay, but I didn't want to be wrong."

"Understandable," he said with a gentle nod, his smooth hand rubbing my back in the most delicious of ways.

"Gaila's hypothesis was that you didn't have any hormones," I told him with a laugh and his lips pulled up again in that same, amused smirk.

"I find her hypothesis unsound and lacking provocation, but I do not care what Gaila thinks," he said, pressing his lips to my collar bone once more. I smiled again when I felt the evidence of his straightness pressing against me.

I could totally use some more data. Especially when that data was so much fun to come by.

* * *

**Yeah, it might have been a little OOC for Spock and Uhura to actually have sex right then and there, but hey, I meant this fic to just be a little bit of fun. I hope you all enjoyed it! The sequel will most likely come out after school starts for me in a couple of days. Wish me luck, cuties!**

**R&R**


End file.
